


Snowstorm

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Creampie, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Other, Riding, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: The snow outside is past your knees and it continues to thicken by the second, but Flaco's offering a place to stay, and he'll even keep you warm.Gender-neutral reader!
Relationships: Flaco Hernández/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh noooo more Flaco?? I am literally the only bitch keeping his tag alive
> 
> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS

Yes, maybe you should have left when your gut was telling you to, but Flaco's still rambling on about his younger days, and he always puts on a show whenever he talks. He's theatrical without realizing it, with large hand movements, and a deep voice that can easily reach the back of any theatre. How can you not be captivated when Flaco is talking? It's impossible!  
  
The sound of the heavy snow outside soon disappears from your mind, and you're sat on Flaco's bed, a blanket wrapped around your shoulders, watching as he strides around his cabin, telling you **exactly** why he doesn't get along with Jim boy Calloway.  
But Flaco's story is soon interrupted when both of you hear a thud in the distance, and Flaco is quick to wander over to the cabin door and peer outside.

"Oh, it's only a tree," Flaco comments as he quickly shut the door again, his hat almost blowing off from the heavy draft. How he is so unfazed by this harsh weather is beyond you, but you begin to panic, knowing there's no way you can ride through that white hell, especially considering the snow is so thick that you can't even see the stairs.

"My horse," you whimper, concerned for your mounts safety, but Flaco calms you as he assures that your horse is fine, that they've gone to find their own shelter.

"My horse does it all the time, there's a cave not too far from here, an empty one... well, it's not now there are two horses in it," he explains with a laugh. Flaco has a horse? That's new.

You allow him to brush your concern off your shoulders, but a shiver quickly replaces it. You realize how the temperature has dropped even more now there's a fresh, thick coat of snow surrounding the cabin, and blowing in through a few gaps in the wood.

"Come, sit," Flaco beckons you as he sits on the floor in front of the cooking fire after placing another log on.

You sit beside him, watching as the flames begin to pick up, consuming the log Flaco has generously fed, and warming up the cabin within no time. Flaco begins to talk again, and as always, you sit and listen, unaware on how much your minor gesture means to Flaco.

It's lonely up here, his men are usually out doing their own thing, and Flaco can't risk leaving the cabin for long, not with the price on his head and the Pinkertons on his tail. So, the sight of you tilting your head slightly and batting your lashes innocently, as Flaco continues to talk warms his heart. He knows your full focus is on him, and usually it feeds his ego, but tonight he blushes for once and quickly looks away, his words trailing off for a brief moment before he picks them up again.

"Are you warmer?" Flaco questions, his eyes on the flames.

"Getting there," you reply.

Flaco looks at you briefly, opening his mouth to say something, but turns away again. He keeps his eyes forward, watching the fire consume each log, before finally speaking.

"This... this is nice, you know? I haven't had anybody to talk to in so long. I don't get many visitors, apart from the odd bear or a Pinkerton scout. But to have somebody... to have you sit and listen as I talk away... I really appreciate it," Flaco confesses, his voice soft and warm, but there's an obvious heartbreak in his words.

You can't help but reach out and rest your hand on his arm, the thick but worn fur of his coat pressing against your palm, entwining between your fingertips. Flaco gazes down at your hand on his arm, and the rosiness returns to his cheeks again, only this time he doesn't hide it as he looks at you.

"I'll keep you warm, if you want," Flaco offers, and you nod in agreement as you shuffle close to him.  
  
He's a little hesitant at first, not wanting to cross any boundaries, but soon scoops you up and settles you in his lap. You curl up against him, your side pressed to his chest, your head in the curve of his neck, your legs tangled up with his.  
Flaco's hands wrap around your waist, cosily meeting in the middle. A gentle kiss is placed to the top of your head before Flaco rests his cheek there, his eyes falling shut, enjoying the feeling of finally having someone to hold, someone who cares, someone who will sit and listen, even if there wasn't a snow storm outside.

There's silence for a while, yet it's peaceful. Sure, you can still hear the sounds of thudding snow around you, but it soon fades from your consciousness. All you're focused on is Flaco's deep breaths hitting the top of your head, his chest rising and falling against your body, and his heartbeat echoing in the distance.

You could have fallen asleep, if it wasn't for Flaco speaking up again.

"I... I appreciate you coming to see me so often," Flaco confesses.

"It's alright, you ain't gotta thank me. I like visiting you," you tell him, your eyes still shut.

"No," Flaco sighs, and gently moves his hand from your waist so he can cup your chin. He tilts your head up, your eyes opening as they make contact with his. "I, uh, I really appreciate it..."

Something in your gut tells you that he's trying to confess something important to you, something that needs to be said, but words are failing him. Can you be surprised? Spending all this time by yourself must really start to take a toll on your wellbeing.

Flaco looks away again, but follows his gaze back to you as you gently cup his jawline and lead his head. He looks down at you, his brows not furrowed for once; this is easily the most relaxed you've ever seen him, and you know you're the cause behind his calmness.

He's mesmerized, softly smiling at you. You both know what's coming next, and you're happy on the unspoken agreement to meet in the middle.

You've always hoped you'd end up like this, or at least end up curled on his lap one day. The kiss is a bonus, a bonus that makes you shudder as he moves his hands to hold you tenderly, his hat brushing against the top of your head as he moves, and his facial hair is a lot softer than it looks, you barely feel it brush over the sensitive skin above your upper lip.

Flaco breaks the kiss so he can remove his hat, placing it on the floor beside him, and meets your lips again, only this time, he's hungry. His hands are trailing over you, soon settling on your thighs and tugging at them. You know what he wants, and you move your body to straddle him, wrapping your arms around his neck as he pulls your chest against his.

His kisses are both tender and lustful at the same time, knowing exactly when to sigh against your lips, and exactly when to deepen the kiss. Flaco's large hands are trailing over you once more, only this time he's picking at all the fastenings on your clothes, picking at buttons, pulling at laces, guiding the fabric from your body.  
  


You've only managed to unhook his bandoliers and gun belt by the time you're nude, and you seem to have forgotten about the chill outside; if anything, the cabin suddenly feels boiling.  
  
Flaco breaks the kiss as you finish fiddling with the fastenings on his coat, shrugging it off and taking a hold of you again. "Hey," Flaco softly calls out, "are you sure about this? I uh, I'm not quite the man I used to be..."

"Quit doubting yourself," you tell him, cupping his jawline and placing a kiss on his forehead. "I'm sure."

Flaco softly laughs, "alright," he confirms, and continues to massage and knead at every part of you. Flaco's admiring you, gazing and gawking over your body, then dips his head to kiss your neck as he keeps one hand firmly on your hip, the other moving down to your crotch.

His hand is roaming over you, getting a feel, exploring your body; he's attentive, noticing what touches make your knees go weak, and which ones you shy away from. Flaco moves his hand away so he can dampen his fingers, and then presses them against your entrance, slicking you up before slowly inserting a finger.

"Good, good," Flaco coos as he works his way in, slowly pumping his finger in and out, picking up a little more speed with every thrust.

Once you're ready, and Flaco knows you're ready since you're now a babbling, whimpering mess, struggling to stay upright over his lap, he slips another finger in. He's praising you once more, kissing along your collarbone and moving up your neck, his other hand gripping you firmly in an attempt to keep you upright.  
"Just a little more," Flaco mutters as he continues working you open, scissoring his fingers, stretching you to the best of his ability, ensuring you won't be in pain when he finally slides in.

You only have to say his name once and Flaco knows you're ready. He's grinning as he slips out of you, moving to his pants and unfastening them. You almost pounce onto him once he pulls out his cock, thick and flushed, pre-cum dribbling from the tip; he chuckles when you move his hands away to replace them with your own, pumping his shaft, getting him ready and earning beautiful moans.

  
"Come on," Flaco says as he rushes to unbutton his white shirt, tossing it onto his bed, and laying back on the floor. His coat is spread out perfectly, acting as a padded layer from the wooden floor.

You shuffle up his hips and find the right position, holding Flaco's cock steady and at your own pace, you slide down onto him. Flaco's grunting and groaning as you sink down, letting his hands rest on your hips. He swears once you're seated, and rolls his head back against his coat, shutting his eyes and sighing deeply. "It's been so long," Flaco comments, and you allow the larger man to have a breather.

Flaco's eyes are on yours again, and he's waiting patiently for you to take the lead, letting you ride him when you're ready. Once again, Flaco's moaning, watching in admiration as you ride him, your hands resting on his thick, broad chest, fingers entwined with his layer of chest hair.

You're slow at first, focused on how Flaco's length feels inside you; finally, you're making love to the man you've had your eyes on for so long, the man you trail up the snowy mountain for just to see under the excuse of work, the man who's been soft on you the second you stumbled into his cabin. Flaco has stars and hearts in his eyes, watching you explore him, and encouraging you to go at your own pace.

  
Once you're ready, you speed up, and Flaco's a moaning mess beneath you. It's not hard to miss the way his hips and thighs keep twitching, eager to press you against his chest and buck up into you, but he's a respectful man, one that has a big soft spot for seeing his soon-to-be-sweetheart on top of him.

Flaco eventually lets out a soft "come here," and beckons you to move your body forward, his arms wrapping around your waist. You can feel his legs move beneath you, propping his body into the right position, and he begins to buck up into you. 

The air is pushed from your lungs, Flaco's hard slam taking you by surprise, and he hums pleasantly at your reaction. He goes a little softer, rolling his hips up into you, holding your waist firmly, occasionally moving down to knead your ass. Flaco's now grunting and groaning, sending a flow of praise your way; when his eyes aren't scrunched shut, he's looking up at you, taking in your debauched reaction.

Eventually, you find it hard to stay propped up, and fall limp against Flaco's chest, your head snuggling into the curve of his chest. "Too good, huh?" Flaco asks in a cocky manner, laughing at the end of his words, and keeps his grin on his face when you nod in agreement.

Flaco speeds up his pace, bucking up into you, loving the way you've turned into a whimpering mess on him. You soon manage to peel yourself off Flaco's chest, propping yourself back up, only because your orgasm is on edge and you need to touch yourself. Flaco sighs when you reach down to play with yourself, sending words of encouragement your way, "close already? good, so am I."

  
You almost forget how to breathe when your orgasm hits, letting out a choked moan and clenching around Flaco's length. He's grunting and moaning, panting heavily as he slams up into you once more and holds himself there, spilling his load inside you. The cabin is almost silent for a while, just the both of you catching your breath and coming to terms with what's finally happened.

Flaco is the first to speak, patting your thighs and going "let's get cleaned up." Before you can slide off him, he sits upright, stealing a tender kiss from you; it's obvious that Flaco adores you, just from the softness yet eagerness of his kisses, and the way he gazes into your eyes before kissing your forehead sweetly.

Flaco helps clean you up, both of you pulling on some light clothing to sleep in, and Flaco is in bed before you, getting it warm with his coat spread over him, acting as an extra layer of warmth. You're pulled against his chest as you join him, snuggling up to the larger man, his body providing more than enough warmth to keep you toasty throughout the night.

"It's a good thing I ramble some times, huh?" Flaco softly comments.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing there's a snow storm outside."

"Mhmm," Flaco nods in agreement, his eyes falling shut. "We're snowed in, you might need to spend some time here."

"Oh, what a shame," you sarcastically reply, making Flaco chuckle.

Flaco places a kiss on your forehead, and you curl up to him a little tighter, falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
